


The Games Begin

by meganramirez



Series: Cupid's Palace [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, supernatural/heroes of olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have fallen into the palace. Sam and Dean are trying to find the missing people, but even though Dean knows these four tenagers aren't normal, Sam insists that they stick together (brothers). So...things are starting. Will Dean heed Athena's warning? Or will he be his usual self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games Begin

Nico  
Nico wasn't afraid of the dark. He wasn't afraid of falling through blackness holding Annabeth's hand (which would have been embarassing, but no one was judging). He wasn't even scared that they were in Cupid's palace. The very palace where he was bullied into telling who his crush was. He was scared of the two guys he met outside. In Nico's enhanced vision, he saw that their life forces were full of death, loss and...he guessed that the white was alcohol. He didn't like the Dean guy, with his greenish eyes and dark brown hair. He looked...demonic. sam was okay...ish. Though he could afford to cut some dark hair. Seriously dude. If your hair starts looking like a chicks, get rid of it.  
"Nico?" He heard Annabeth ask. He opened his eyes (he didn't even realize he closed them) and saw that he was in a large room decorated with huge statues of Alice in Wonderland objects, like flowers with faces and sstuff like that. He remembered reading that book with Bianca. He smiled at the memory and lookedbat Annabeth, who was still grippping his hand.  
"I'm good," Nico said and his view drifted past Percy...right to Sam and Dean, who were staring around in shock, "Oh Shit."  
"What?" Annabeth asked and she looked to where Nico was looking, "Oh shit."  
"Hey peeps. The McShizzle is...oh shit," Leo looked at the brothers, who were now staring at them. The demigods turned away and found the plush velvet carpeting very interesting. Nico politely got his hand from Annabeth's grip and took a step forward, then crumpled down.  
"Nico!" Annabeth rushed to him. Nico tried standing, but the pain in his gut was torturous. It felt like somone had lit a match in his intestines and were squeezing them at the same time, "What's wrong?"  
"It's the aura in the house," Nico grunted. This didn't happen before when he came with Jason. Then again, he was invited in, not running from a hydra.  
"What's wrong with it?" Percy asked. Ah, Percy. So sympathetic.  
"It's poisoned. Something's wrong with the house. It's dying," he panted and leaned against Annabeth for support.   
"How is a house alive in the first place?" Dean asked and everyone looked at him, "What?"  
"It's mythology. What do you expect?" Sam answered and his eyes zoned in on the four demigods, "We need to get you kids out."  
"Damn it Sam," Dean mjttered and Sam sighed.  
"These kids are going to be caught in the crossfire! We need them tk be safe so we can gank whatever's been-" Sam faltered when he beard the booming laughter echoing through the room. The four demigods all shrunk together and held each other for comfort. This laughter was scary.  
"That remind you of Darth Vader?" Leo squeaked and Nico tried to laugh at his attempt to a joke, but he was scared. Just as scared as he was the fkrst time he faced Cupid.  
"Guys, we need to tell them. They've probably seen this thing before," Nico whispered and snuck a glance to Sam and Dean, who were loading bullets with...were those pentagrams? "Okay, definitely."  
"No. What if they're Earthborn with a really good mkst disguise? Have you seen the muscles that guy has?" Annabeth whispered and turned red when the guys looked at her, "Never mind. Stereotype blonde moment."  
"Let's focus on the most important question," Percy asked, "How are we going to get out?"  
"I don't know," Leo and Nico said, but as usual, Annabeth had the answer.  
"We ask Cupid."

Finding Cupid was the easy part. Follow the bread crumbs. Literally. Right after Annabeth said the plan, a trail of bread crumbs showed up and they followed it. Nico hung back behind the group, but Sam kept falling back to stay behind Nico. Talk about determined. After a while, Nico gave up and walked next toAnnabeth and Percy, who were holding hands and sticking close to each other. Nico didn't get jealous about this, especially since he had someone at Camp Half Blood waiting for him, and probably wondering "Where the hell is Nico?" He and Will were watching Leo, Calypso, Amnabeth and Percy having a training session with each other, and then the blue portal came from nowhere and sucked him up. Jow here he was with Leo, Percy, Annabeth and two guys who were probably in their 30s. One hell of a team.  
"Okay. According to the bread crumbs-" Annabeth started, but Leo started laughing.  
"Wait. Are the bread crumbs a famous scientific research facility? Because the cookie crumbs would like to counter their theory on the dinosaurs," Leo grinned and Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, who was laughing. The moment he got that glare though, he shut up.  
"Anyway. Cupid should be through this door," Annabeth grabbed the doorknob and was aboutnto walk in, but Sam stopped her, "What?"  
"Twp things. One. I am not letting someone else open the door. Second, I don't think a girl should view this," Sam said and The demigod boys flinched, then stepped back from Annabeth's explosion.  
"Oh, what? You don't think a girl can take the sight of an egotistical god?" Annabeth almost yelled. "I don't mean to sound bitchy, but I have seen war. Ask these three. I fought in two battles, so I'm pretty sure I have seen it all!"  
"What about a naked chubby guy?" Sam asked and Annabeth's eyes went wider than an owl's. Her face turned redder than Rachel's hair and she slowly backed up, "Guess not."  
Sam opened the door and was hit with blinding light, which dwindled down, then he stepped in. He held his hand up for the rest to stay there while he peeked around the room, then he stepped out.  
"No naked guys. It's good," he said and they stepped into a throne room, which looked like the throne room in Olympus, but it had one large golden throne and the marble was a pale red. There was no form of decoration, just light peeling in blindingly from the space between the columns. So bright that Nico couldn't even see what was beyond the columns. He turned his attention to the man sitting on the throne. Lean and muscular. Red blood eyes. Handsome, yet harsh. He was wearing a white frock and jeans, just like what he was wearing when he forced his answer out of Nico. Nico felt something quiver in his stomach, but ignored and watched Cupid brush back some black hair from his eyes.  
"Hello demigods," Cupid said and his attention turned to Sam and Dean. His expression went from "Oh, what humble guests in my home" to "What in the freaking name of hell are these guys doing here?", "Why do hunters step foot in my home?"  
"I dunno," Dean said, "Wanna tell us why people disappear when they come here?"  
Cupid gripped the armrests of the throne, his rage still in his eyes. Nico saw that Cupid's bow and arrow were nowhere to be seen. Weird...  
"Perhaps they were lost," he said in a steely voice.  
"So I'm guessing you gave them some Greek hospitality and they couldn't resist staying with a twelve foot dude?"  
"What in the name of my dad is going on?" Nico whispered in Annabeth's ear, and she shook her head, her eyes frozen on Cupid.  
"I wish I could let them leave...but there are...problems," Cupid relaxed his grip and leaned against the chair. Nico heard a click in his head and figured it out.  
"The house is dying because you don't have your bow and arrow," Nico said and Cupid looked at Nico and smiled.  
"Di Angelo! Nice to see you again!" He said as if Nico and him were great friends...they sure as hell weren't.   
"Why can't they leave though?" Annabeth asked.  
"Because my house needs life, and as a god, I cannot supply my palace with life, so I take the life of others," Cupid said and Annabeth's eyes went wide in shock.  
"You're killing humans?!" She asked.  
"No. Their life force is being given to me while they work innmy palace. Speaking of, would you like refreshments?"  
"Beer," Dean piped up and a girl with shirt blonde hair wearing a chiton came in carrying a silver tray with an unopened beer bottle, "Thanks." Dean took the bottle and opened it, then stopped short. He pulled the bottle away and gave it to the girl, "Uh...I don't drink in front of kids."  
Nico knew that wasn't it, but watched the girl back out of the throne room, but he caught a glimpse of her blue eyes, pleading for help. He put a look in his eyes that he hoped said: "We'll get you away from this psycho". If he did, she didn't acknowledge it as she walked out completely. He turned back to Cupid, who was readin a magazine.  
"Dude, is that Busty Asian Beauties?" Dean asked. Nico wasn't sure if he wanted to knkw what that was.  
"Yep," Cupid said, "You a fan?"  
"I have platinum membership," Dean smiled and Nico looked at him.  
"There's a magazine for credit cards?" Nico asked and the smile went away in Dean's face. He cleared his throat and turned back to Cupid.  
"Listen, Cupid," Dean started. Cupid turned a page, "We just want the people free."  
"No can do."  
"Come on, man," Dean pleaded. He turned to Sam, who started stammering something.  
"Uh...hiw about we find your bow and arrow?"  
"No can do."  
"Why not?"  
"It was stolen by a son of Hermes, who sold it in the underground market, and there it got sold to a titan. There is no getting it back," Cupid tossed the magazine aside and looked at Sam and Dean, "I cannot let them free...and neither can I."  
Oh shit.


End file.
